Happy birthday my son!
by ketkitti
Summary: A queen wants her son to be happy. What can she and the king do to their son’s happiness? It's EvaxAikka pairing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own OSR.

**Summary:** A queen wants her son to be happy. What could she and the king do to their son's happy?

**Happy Birthday my son!**

The Crog – Nourasian war has ended two years after the Great Race. With the help of the Earth, Nourasia won back its freedom. There were so many things to do and a lot of Nourasian people died in the war. Many buildings were destroyed. So the king and the queen had a lot things to do. Of course Aikka helped to them. But he was upset and became after a while melancholycal and depressed, because a lot of his friends who had fiancée and family, died. He also missed his beautiful princess, Molly, but he couldn't ask his father's permission, because he needed the help and Aikka wanted to help in the recoverys.

-My son, you have to pay attention for everything and everybody, because soon you'll be the king! I'm too old and tired now. You have to choose a girl, who'll be your queen once. – said his father once. After this every kind of womens came with the hope to be Aikka's choose, but he turned away from them with disgust. He didn't wanted them to look him as a possible future husband. He already loved somebody. This person wasn't Nourasian, she was a human girl, with the name of Eva Wei or Molly. For Aikka she was the symbol of the perection, the beauty and the kindness. The queen saw him every night staring at the stars, whispering a name: Eva.

Once she couldn't resist anymore and asked him:

-My son, tell me who is this Eva? – the Prince didn't said anything. –Is she one of the candidates for being your fiancée? – the concerned queend looked him.

-No! She isn't in that crowd! If she were here, I would introduce her, but she isn't here and I can't be on Earth to be with her! – Aikka's face showed the many pain he had to bear without her. The queen now understood, why he was so melancholycal. _**'My son misses her. She can be the perfect girl for him, if he is so unhappy without her.' **_

-What's her full name? – 'If I want to do something, I have to know at least her name. I know already that she is an Earthling.' – And where did you know her from?

-I know her from Oban, but we had met at first on Alwas. She was so beautiful and she has the same honour as the most Nourasians. Her name was Molly, but later she and her father told me her real name is Eva Wei. Why are you asking it? – Aikka looked at the stars dreamingly.

-Oh, it's nothing! I just wanted to know why are you staring every night at the stars.This was the answer. Thank you and good night my son. – the queen left him there.

Ont he next day the queen nowhere was found whole day. The king was worried finally, because he heard only the news that his queen where was and she made some top sicret order.

-Aikka, my son! Have you seen your mother today?

-Yes father, several minutes before now she went back to the palace. She was in hurry. Do you want me to send somebody for her search? – he asked.

-Please send Canaan! He is good in this job. He always founds her, wherever she is. Once he found her in the corner of the garden sitting next to and looking at a flower. The whole palace had been lookeing after her and only he was able to find her. – the king looked up dreamingly.

-All right father. Any other thing? – Aikka waited for his next orders, when for his biggest surprise the king allowed him to go for his other duties.

-My son, you know without me, what do you need to do. Soon you'll be the king. You know your duties. – with this the king walked to an other builder place.

Aikka asked Canaan to search his mother, after this he went to help in the rebuilds and everything. Canaan looket for her about 10 minutes, when she was found in the communication room. It was built during the Crog war, to have a communication link with the Earth President. She could use for other communications also, as now. She was speaking with the well-known manager, Don Wei. Fortunately for Canaan, the queen just started in that moment the conversation.

-Ahh, Mr Wei, I'm glad you have some minute for me. I know you are busy manager and father, but do you have some minute for me?

-It's my pleasure to meet with you. I have some time, don't worry. Being a manager and father means to be with my daughter, it means me happyness. – Don Wei formally bowed before her. – What could I help to you?

-You know my son, Prince Aikka. – it wasn't a question, but Don Wei nodded. – He fought int he war, saw dieing his friends and saw how the city was destroyed. It was too much to him, especially when he misses and worries for somebody, so he is now melancholy and depressed. A lot kind of women stays around him always, buthe doesn't looks them. Every night I see him looking at the sky and the stars, whispering a name: Eva. Do you know, who is she? – the queen knew exactly who it was. She just wanted to ask Don Wei to send his daughter to Nourasia.

-Yes, I know her. She is my daughter and also she is unhappy a lot times, when she thinks nobody sees her. She is prostrate, because she misses her Prince and is worrying for him. She wanted to visit your planet, but you know she is now the best racer. You know, it means a lot duties, but she doesn't have time for her own life. Now she is tired, so she needs a vacation or something else, just not races. If you want I could send her there for a while, because int he next four months she won't have new races. During this months my mechanics can work ont he new machines. Would you like me to send her there? – Don Wei smiled. The queen and he had the same problem.

-It would be perfect! She can rest here, while they can be together! Thank you Mr. Wei! Send her as soon as possible! When is she going to arrive? – the queen was transported because of the joy and happy.

-Today afternoon goes an interplanetary ship to Nourasia with a lot workers. The President sent them to help in the rebuilds and the other works. I'll speak with him about this, and Eva arrives at tomorrow early int he afternoon. Is it good? – Don Wei asked.

-Yes, yes it's perfect! I'm glad! Thank you once again. Tomorrow will be Aikka's birthday. It will be a great presnt for him. What kind of size does she have? – the queen was in her element.

-She wears the M sized clothes usually. Why do you ask it?

-Ohh, nothing much. Now I have to go. I'll wait for her at the airport! Good bye!

-Good bye! – with this the link was cut off. The queen knew that Canaan wanted to go back without being seen by her, but it was too late.

-Ohh, dear Canaan, I know you want to help me! Be good and please don't tell it to anyone. And please do me a favour: help me to prepare up the room which is next to Aikka's! He mustn't know about anything ! The queen made the orders counting on her fingers.

-Anything else, your highness? – Canaan bowed formally, when she finished the orders.

-Oh, yeah, could you tell me where is my husband? – she asked.

-He is in the city. He is helping in the rebuildings, my queen.

-Thank you! – Queen Enma ran out of the room happily.

-Sometimes she acts like a little child, but I agree with her. The Prince needs something change in his life. He already has only 2 of his best friends. He needs her. – Canaan whispered it as he went for his new duties.

Enma found her husband soon.

-Akela dear, did you search me? You looks tired! Sometimes you need to rest! The people need you, but they don't need you to be ill!

-Yeah, my dear I searched you for a question. I hope you didn't forget that tomorrow will be our son's birthday? – asked Akela seriously.

-Do I look like I forget about it? I know what'll be tomorrow. It hurts me that you thought it about me! – Enma sniffed softly. She looked like she would cry in every minute.

-My dear, I'm sorry! – he kissed her softly. – So what did you find out?

The queen smirked.

-Promise me, you won't tell to anyone! – he nodded, so she continued. – I get information about a girl. Aikka is in love with her. She arrives at the space airport tomorrow. Her name is Eva. You know she was the human pilot on Alwas and on Oban. – Enma explained.

-Now I remember! Our son never wanted to mention in fron of me or his friends. He kept her identity in secret. You are amazing! So you need any help? – Akela asked happily.

-Could you keep away Aikka tomorrow from his room, and the space airport? – asked hopefully Enma.

-Yeah, my dear. I'll find out something for him. – Akela smiled evilly.

Meanwhile on Earth after the communication link was broken by the queen, Don Wei realized that if he wants to put on his daugther to that ship, he has to hurry. First he called up the President. That conversation went easily. After 10 minutes it has ended. After this, he searched Eva. He found her int he kitchen eating something.

-Hy daddy! What's up? – she asked happily as she hugged him.

-I spoke with the President and he allowed to you to go with the spaceship today evening to a long travel, so wrap your clothes and everything you'd need int he next four months, because you'll have a long vacation. – Don smiled.

-Really? Where? What kind of weather is there? – Eva excitedly jumped up from her seat totally forgetting about her lunch.

-I don't want to tell you where will you go, but the weather is hot, because there just started two weaks ago the summer. – Don said.

Eva packed into 2 big suitcases her clothes and what she needed. At 7 o'clock she was ready for the start. Her father tooke her to the space airport. 5 minutes later (7.30) she was on the ship which started the journey.

-Wherewill I arrive? – 'If it would be Nourasia, I would be glad, but I can't have hope, because Aikka has too much duties at this time. Probably he forgot about his promise. Maybe Byrus is the planet where I'll land. Rush once said that I have to see his planet, when they finished with the rebuildings. Or Jordan? No, he can't be. He has a lot of duties as the Avatar. I can't see him never ever again. So where are we going? Nevermind! If I'm there, I'll ask it. What can be with now Aikka? Ohh, my Prince, I miss you! Call me and I fly to you!' Eva soon fell asleep. The next she heard the hostess's calling voice ont he next day at about 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

-Miss, please wake up! We'll arrive in half an hour.

-Thank you to wake me up! Where are we? – she asked.

-We'll soon arrive. There somebody is waiting for you. There they'll say where are you! – the hostesses knew about the present, and they didn't want to make it wrong. – I'm so sorry, but I can't say more.

-I understand. This is the present. Thank you.

Soon they reachedthe airport. As soon as she could, she went out of the ship. She arrived into a big waiting room, where a lot Nourasian were.

-I'm on Nourasia! Than you daddy! – she whispered. She soon saw a transparent holding by Canaan, Aikka's fencing master. On it there was a name: Eva Wei. She ran there.

-Hello! I'm Eva Wei! – she smiled.

-At least you arrived! I'm glad to see you. My name is Queen Enma, but call me please only for Enma. I organized your travel. You'll be my present for Aikka!

-Hello Enma! Call me please for Eva! Aikka doesn't know about me? – she was surprised.

-No, because the king and I kept it in secret. Today is our son's birthday. We wanted a real present for him. He missed you every day. – for Enma's joy Eva blushed.

-Also I missed him, really! – answered she.

All right! Come with me! – Enm laughed. She heard in her mind the melody of the wedding.

-But my luggages! I have to pick them up! – she was worried.

-Don't worry! Canaan and his son Sekine will bring them with us! Canan go and find those luggages! Eva comewith me! They'll follow us! – Enma pulled her out of the building. The two man followed the Queen and Eva with lost hope. They knew what'll happen int he next few hours. The Queen'll visit every butique, searching the clothes what she ordered in Eva's size yesterday. She get a lot beautiful clothes in the Nourasian style. In the last butique the owner showed a lot kind of underwears. She had to try up every single thing. Canaan and Sekine also were in the shop and saw them. Canaan made a look, what meant: „If somebody won't do soon something it can took more hours. My Queen, isn't it enough? Your son won't see them!"

While Canaan thought this, hi son"s face was redder and redder at each underwear. He liked those on her, more than anybody would allow it to him. 'Aikka is so fortunate! He has a so beatiful girlfriend as this Eva Wei. She came here only because she heard about the Prince's bad mood. I hope I'll find to me the same tipe girl as she is.' Finally Sekine decided to help for the Queen, because to bring the bags from one place to another was really tiring and his father wasn't so young.

-My Queen, may I offer to you my help? – the Queen nodded happily. She showed him the last 2 underwear collection and looked up to him with the ask „Which one is the better? – This one is the better, if you ask me.

-Eva try this one up, please! – Eva soon was in the clothe and came out. She was gargoeus in it.

-Sekine, you are the best! From now you'll come with me, for these shopping tours! It's really the best choose! This one is, what she'd wear on her… - Enma was a bit red. She wanted to say she'd wear on her first night with Aikka, but fortunately for her, she didn't continued her sentence.

The little group soon finished and went back to the palace. Canaan and Sekine pud down the bags and they went to have a bit rest. They also were guests at the party, which was held in the evening. They smiled as they imagined the Prince's face, when he sees the „present". Also Eva slept a bit because she was tired. Also the flying time and the big shop was tiring. The only one, who didn't rest, was the Prince, who had to meditate in the middle of the forest, so he hadn't seen Eva arriving. 2 hours before the start of the party, he came back. This party was held in every year on his birthday. Before the war he hadn't hated it, but after such a big bloody thing, he found it boring, because he knew every woman wants to win his heart somehow. /AN: In the war he became one kind of symbol and idol/ But he knew it was necessary, because the Nourasians can feel little and happyness.

He reached his room. He took a bath. While he was in the water, his thoughts went back to his Princess.

-How can she be? In the next months I'll ask my father's permission for a short travel to the Earth. He can't say no, because he has to send somebody for the ceremony of the new Earth-Nourasian coalition's subscribing. There I'll search her and aske her to come with me. I must show her my kingdom. Why can't she be here? If she were here everything would be better! Without her the life isn't so beautiful as before. I miss her! – a tear ran down on his cheek. Soon he came out of the bathroom. He wore only a towel. Soon he got dressed into one of his formal outfits and took a deep breath:

-Come on! You are the Prince! You have to be there! After all it's your birthday party and it's one of your duties to be there and celebrate your own birthday! How foolish this whole thing! Without my Princess it's not a happy event. I miss you Eva!! Where are you? Why can't I just visit you and be with you forever? – more tears ran down on his cheek. – All right Aikka it's time to go! Everybody is waiting only for you! – he said to himself. A moment later he went out of his room without knowing what's waiting for him. He still didn't smoke that there will be something weird, when the maids only smiled and laughed when they looked at him.

Meanwhile Aikka had a bath not far from him, Evaand the maid, who were sent by the Queen to help in everything to look at the end perfect, were really busy. When Eva was finished, one of the maids came with the Queen, who was happy.

-Eva, you looks really beautiful! – Enma was satisfiedl She looked arounk and said. – Thank you everybody! You can go to your work now. You did a good job! Thank you once again! – the maids went out with a smile on their faces.

-It'll be really good! I'd like to see the Prince's face when he sees her and hears the king's newest idea to make him happier. – said one of the maids to an other while they walked out.

-Also I'm excited. I hope Prince Aikka will be happier than now. – some of them said.

When all of them was out Enma said:

-Come with me! We have to hurry! I'll take you into a room. You need to stay there until Canaan is going and showing you the way. He'll explain every other thing what you should know. Is it okay? – Enma and Eva went throught a lot kind of corridors.

-Yes Enma! – Eva smiled, she looked really calm, but in reality she was frightened, excited and mainly confused, but she trusted the Queen.

-I think we soon'll be good friends, I feel it! – Enma laughed thoughtfully.

'After you two'll be together again, Akela and I can rest. You two'll be the king and the queen!'

As Enma said, Eva soon was in a little room. She only had to wait till Canaan comes. She heard a lot guest arriving. She was more and more nervous. She was afraid of that lot people, who'll stare at her, when she walks in.

Meanwhile she waited Enma and Akela entered to the ballroom. They were followed by Prince Aikka. He tried to look happily. The party soon started. Everybody gave a present to him. He thanked to them, but he was a bit confused, because his parents used to give him their present at first, but now they didn't do it. They only smiled and exchanged glances.

-Enjoy the praty my son! It's better and better in every minute! – King Akela said.

Soon the dinner started. Everbody was there and enjoied the party, except his master, Canaan. He searched him with his eyes, but he didn't find him. Aikka found it strange, because Sekine was there, not far away.

Canaan went out, because he took some food to Eva with the help of a maid. He knew she could be starve. They ate together with soft laughs, because he told a lot funny and interesting story about Aikka.

When everywhere were finished with the dinner, Eva was ready to be a happy present without nervous that he won't like the „present".

In the balroom after thedinner the king stood up and started to speaking.

-I'm the happiest ma itt he world, because I have one so good son as Aikka! He helped me a lot in the past years. This is his 19th birthday, so from now he is enough old to control the kingdom. Back to his birthday, everybody in the palace from yesterday morning worked, because we wanted this day to be perfect and unforgettable. The most of us knew about the Queen and my present for our son. We saw that Aikka was upset in the last time and we wanted to cheer him up, so my son, take your present. We worked a lot to be ready with her for this party. We knew you missed. Aikka our present is your fiancée! – Aikka stood up. He first thought that his parents arejoking, but he soon realized they are serious. For Akela's last words the main door opened. In the door stood Canaan with a beautiful woman. With an Earth woman. Aikka couldn't believe to his eyes. The woman was Eva. His Eva. His Earth Princess. She wore a beautiful long white dress, her hair was long and beautiful. /The maids combed her hair so it looked like a black-red river/

Canaan and Eva walked in front of the Queen and the King. Canaan soon disappeared. The whole room was so silent that they could hear every breath. Also Enm was shocke, because neither she knew about her husband's plans with Eva, but soon she was happy. 'It is a better plan than I had. Akela did it as fast as he could, as always. He never liked to wait for anything.' Enma thought happily.

-My son, could you introduce us your fiancée? We know her, but the guest no. – Enma asked softly, but in the big silent everybody heard it. Eva, who until now bowed and was calm, suddenly looked up confused to Enma and Aikka with a questioning face.

-Yes mother. I'd be honoured if I could do it. – he walked next to Eva. – Mother, father, dear guests I'd liketo introduce my fiancée, Eva Wei. She came from Earth. – Aikka put his arm around her waist. He seemed happy. Also Eva smiled now. She liked this version of the introduction, but she knew Aikka doesn't. Aikka only seemed to enjoy it, in reality he was angry and Eva knew this. The king soon asked Aikka to start the dance with Eva. While they danced he asked.

-Who planned this? You or anybody else? – Aikka's voice was as cold as never before.

-I didn't know about the whole fiancée thing. Your mother offered me to visit Nourasia, because I need a little vacation. I arrived only today! She said I'll be a present for you, because you are depressed in the last months. I didn't know about the fiancée thing! Please you have to believe to me! I'm so sorry that I caused so much trouble with my appearance. If you want I go home now, and I never come back! – she whispered sadly.

At first Aikka didn't say a word. He was deep in his thoughts. Eva believed that he is agreeing with her suggest, so she wanted to ran out of the room, but Aikka realized it in time and didn't let her to escape. He held her as close as he could.

-I believe to you! And don't say sorry, because after all it was the best, what my parents could do, and let me tell you I like it, because I love you Eva! I missed you a lot but I didn't want to take you here until eveything is rebulilt and ready for a new life. I thought you are in safe at your home. – Aikka kissed gently her neck.

Meanwhile they talked, other couples started to dance. So now nobody looked them.

-Aikka also I love you! I missed you! I had my friends, but I was lonely without you. I felt myself as a tree without roots or as flower without water and oxygen. – she answered enjoying the kisses, which were now everywhere on her face.

-Would you like to leave this party out? I think we have to talk a lot! – Aikka smiled shily.

-I'd love to leave it! Show me the way out of this crowd my Prince! – Eva smiled back. Aikka pulled her with himself. Soon they were out of the ballroom. He led he into his bedroom. There they went out to the terrace.

-Umm, …I don't know where we could start the speach. – Aikka held her hand in his own.

-Just hug me an hold me as close as you can! – Eva cried. She almost jumped into his arms. He pu his arms around her waist. He first kissed her gently and softly, but when he felt as she returned it, he deepened the kiss.k A war had begun between their tongue: who'll first feel the taste of the other one? Aikka won. His tongue was in her mouth. He massaged her tongue wih his own. Eva was in extasy. It felt her so good, that her knees trembled really hard.

-My Princess you never mentioned that your legs are so weak. If you wish we can go back into our room! – He kissed her more.

-If you continue this kind of kiss, we need to go back, because my legs are weaker than I knew. – also Eva laughed. – But before we'll go back to the room, my turn comes! – She kissed him back with the same vehemence. Soon Aikka's hand were under her dress. He wasabout to lose control, but before it happened, he had picked her up and went into the room. On this night a new live conceived.

On the next day they had to explain to the queen and the king, what was that loud scream, which came from the Prince's room and was heard clearly in the ballroom. Some hours late also Don Wei was there, because he didn't want to believe to his own ears, that her daughter maybe is pregnant and that she is already a fiancée.

Aikka and Eva at the end got married and lived happily as king and queen of Nourasia. Nourasia never had a so happy king and queen as they were.

**It's the end of my story!**

**I hope you like it! **

**Please review me!**


End file.
